


Three Suitors

by EllieCarroll



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarroll/pseuds/EllieCarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are just joining Xavier's Shool of Mutants and you instantly become the face of attention. And why wouldn't you, you are one of the hottest girls at the school!!! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so bear with me!!! I want to make it so that you (the reader) can sort of customize the story. I plan on having three separate endings, one for falling in love with Pietro, one for Alex, and one for Hank. This will make it so that you can choose who you fall in love with. I hope you enjoy!! _____________________
> 
> Please leave suggestions and comments! I love to hear what you think of my stories!!!! Love you!!

You walk up to the school that you will be living at until you graduate. It is fairly large, with long green vines creeping up the side of building, showing that it has been here for a fair amount of time. You stare at the structure and adjust your grip on all of your luggage and bags watching as students with crazy mutations pour out of the large doors. 

You are attempting to comprehend exactly how many students actually go here when a gust of wind blows your (h/l) (h/c) out in front of you, covering your face and sticking to your wet lips. "Hey!" you yell to where you assume the culprit is, but you were wrong because a voice from behind you says "Sorry, didn't mean to mess up your hair. I tend to go a bit too fast sometimes."

You turn around and see a boy with silver hair and old fashioned-googles smirking at you. You immediately think he is rather attractive and you guess you stare at him for a while because he says, "Like what you see?" raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to one side. "Ugh," you roll your eyes and turn back towards the school, grunting as you attempt to lift all of your luggage. 

"Here let me hope you with that," the boy says before he speeds over and grabs everything out of your hands. "Hey!" you say as all of your stuff is lifted out of your arms. "Oh do you want to carry all of this?" he questions turning his head to one side. You roll your eyes and walk off towards the entrance of the school, hearing him say a high pitched "hmm!" Before following after you in satisfaction. 

You both walk into your assigned dorm room and he drops off all of your stuff before plopping down on your bed. You look around the room then start to unpack all of your stuff onto various shelves and drawers. 

You turn around to put some of your books onto a bookshelf in the corner (or where ever you want to bookshelf to be) of the room. The boy takes this time to speed over to your luggage and quickly look through it finding your bras. He picks one up and says, "Ooohhh what is this!" You turn around and stare wide eyed at him and yell "Hey give that back!!!" while attempting to grab it from him, but, given his mutation, he speeds over to the other side of the room and examines your undergarment, " The lace is a nice touch," he says as he feels the black lace on the edge of your bra, "The bow too." 

He looks at you glaring at him, your face growing red as he teases you further. "Did you get this for me?" he says with a smirk. You have finally been pushed to your limit, and using your own mutation, you (do what ever you can do with your mutation to get it back like blast him with energy or use telekinesis. I said I wanted to make this as customizable as possible right?) 

You get the garment back and glare at him before throwing the bra on the floor and shoving him out the door. "Now get out!" you yell. He looks at you with puppy dog eyes, unfazed by your yelling. "Pweeeze?" he begs. You narrow your eyes even more and he gives up the act, leaning on the door frame looking deep into your eyes with a sweet smile on his face. 

"Yah know, I never got your name," he says with an intoxicating voice that makes you want to kiss him so badly. "(F/n) ( L/n)" you say with a glare, attempting to keep your feelings for him in. He looks at you and smiles further, and you are starting to guess that he knows you like him. "Are you going to tell me your name?" you say after he states at you for what seems like hours. "Pietro. Pietro Maximoff. But everyone calls me Peter." he states before abandoning his position on your doorway. 

You stare after him, thinking back on everyhing you should have done differently, hoping he didn't know that you liked him. After a few minutes of this, you left your door and went back to unpacking your boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter!!! I will try to post the second one soon. Leave a comment below about whether I should make you meet hank or alex next. I'll be happy to do either one!  
> ____________________
> 
> Any suggestions for further stories would be greatly appreciated!! Love yah!!!;)


End file.
